Ichihime: A Halloween Special
by animewolfgrl16
Summary: Ichihime super cute fluffy mostly but with some violence and swearing. BUT AMAZING!


**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

"Hime! Hurry up. We're gonna be late!" Rukia said.  
"Coming!" I yelled. I was running out the door with when I my mother yelled,  
"Orihime! Don't forget this!" it was my favorite necklace and hair pins from my brother.

"Thanks Tatsuki." I said. I ran over to the car and jumped in.

"Ready?" Rukia said.

"Ready!" I said.

Later we finally made it to the party. As soon as we got to Ichigo's house, we could feel the bass from the music.

"Wow, he really went all out this year didn't he?" Rukia said sarcastically.

"Yah. For sure." I said back. We walked up to the door and there was Chad in a zombie costume. His brown hair had streaks of green, and his shirt was ripped, and covered in blood. His pants were the same way.

"Nice outfit Chad." I said.

"Thanks." he moaned. Rukia giggled. Chad really liked being in character.

"If you're looking for Ichigo he's in the basement dancing," he said.

"Thanks!" said Orihime as she ran off to find him.

"You're most likely looking for Renji, he's somewhere running around." Chad said.

"Ok." Sighed Rukia as she walked into the house.

The party now officially started. I wandered the house going through claustrophobic halls, towering rooms and stairs that were miles long until I found the stairs to the basement. As I walked down the stairs, something didn't seem right but I thought, "It's just nerves. Just nerves." So I kept on going and finally made it to the door after miles of steps.

"You're going to be fine. Just stay cool and don't embarrass yourself. Don't do anything stupid." I said to myself as I opened the door. Here we go. As soon as I opened the door, the music was so loud that it blew my hair back.

"I won't be able to talk in here for sure," I thought. As I scanned the room for Ichigo, I saw someone I thought I wouldn't see, Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Cifer. As I looked over at him, he just happened to look up and I smiled as if a way to say hi. He semi-smiled back. I kept scanning the room for the one person I was looking for the whole night. As I peeked over near the dj, there was Ichigo leaning up against the wall chill and relaxed. I blushed as I looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing no shirt, to show off his astonishing abs and he had black stitches drawn all over his body. He had a light gray, ruff looking bolt on his neck and down his shoulders with stitches on them too, which complimented his black cargo pants with a leather belt and metal arm bracelets with bolts on the left side. His blazing orange hair still the same, as I always loved it.

"Orihime! Why! You need to get control of yourself," I said to myself as I shook my head to get rid of the blushing. I started to walk over to Ichigo to talk to him. "You can do it. Just have your usual conversation with him, and Good luck," I mumbled in my head as I walked over to him.

I looked up from my drink and saw her smile at me with hair that was a beautiful mixture of a red-orange like the sunset of a summer evening, and her eyes sparkled like diamonds in the sun. Her outfit was unquestionably sexy. She had a fluffy pirate hat with a black and white corset, black and white lace skirt, with fishnet leggings and to top off the look, she had a fake gun and sword. I semi-smiled back.

"Awh..." Ulquiorra sighed as he watched the one girl that could possibly make him smile. Orihime. Orihime Inoue. It looked like she was looking for someone. She started blushing.

"Why is she blushing?" I thought. Then I followed where her eyes were looking and scowled. Ichigo Kurosaki. The one person I couldn't get along with. I looked back at Orihime again, and she was shaking her head then stood a bit taller and started to walk to Ichigo.

I walked to him and he turned to the sound of heels.

"Hey Orihime!" Ichigo said enthusiastically.

"Hey! You look cool tonight. Whatcha use for the stitches?" I said jokingly.

"Yah… ha. Ha," he laughed nervously, "My sister's eye liner. My dad did the stitches," he said soberly. I giggled. His dad is for sure weird. Ichigo started laughing with me.

The laughter between us dyed, then Ichigo said, "You look stunning tonight if I don't say so myself."

"OMG! Please tell me I'm dreaming!" I thought to myself. I thought I was going to faint. Ichigo said I looked stunning. I think I started blushing because Ichigo started to rub his neck awkwardly. Thank god that someone decided to stop by and say hi.

I watched as she walked over to the vile person. How could such a sweet, honest, loving, sexy, and beautiful person could talk to a stupid, annoying, egotistical, jerk, and an utter moron too! She doesn't deserve to be with him. She started to laugh and giggle with him. I started to get more, more, and more jealous. I want to be more than just a friend to her. I want to be her everything. I looked at her again and she was blushing. Why is she blushing at him?! I decided to go over there and give Ichigo a piece of my mind.

Ulquiorra came up to us suddenly as if he was pissed and wanted to punch Ichigo in the face. I think Ichigo sensed it too but I sensed it more than him. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"How can I read exactly what he wants to do? It's as if I can read his mind. Maybe it's just me." I thought.

"Hey Ichigo," Ulquiorra said bitterly.

Bitterly back, Ichigo replied, "Hello to you too. Should we take this conversation outside?"

"Sure," He said indignantly, "Let's go."

"I'm coming with," but I was cut off by Ichigo.

"No. I can't let you come with. I don't want you getting hurt." He said.

"But!" I argued. It still didn't work. I could see in his eyes he didn't want me to go. He cared for me too much. I shook my head.

"Ok. I'll stay." I said.

"Thank you. I promise. I'll be back." He said. I watched as he left out the back door with one more look back at me, then he left out of my sight. I had the urge to run out the door and stop them, but I couldn't move from where I was. My body wouldn't cooperate and so I ran to the only place where I knew I could cry, Ichigo's room. I closed the door, laid on his bed and cried. He looked at me with such pleading eyes. I couldn't say no. I love him. I truly love him.

"I love you. Ichigo."

I couldn't let Orihime see what Ulquiorra and I were going to do. She would be horrified. I couldn't see her cry, and we'd probably be in terrible shape after our fight.

"We're we going?" Ulquiorra asked impatiently.

"The graveyard. It's technically a junkyard but it was originally a graveyard till people trashed it with junk, so now it's a junkyard," Ichigo stated.

"Well nice place to have a battle," Ulquiorra said indignantly.

"You're going to get the worst beating you've felt in your life." Ulquiorra threatened.

"Same goes for you." Ichigo threatened back.

They got to the junkyard and faced each other with hate and intent in their eyes.

And the fight began.

I looked up from Ichigo's pillow. I could still smell the cologne on his bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked nervously.

"It's Rukia. I heard you crying. What's the matter?" She said worried. Sniffling, I got up and opened the door to Rukia with her raven back hair accented with her costume horns. She had a red dress that had a tail coming out the back. She made herself taller with the red high heel boots she bought at the Halloween store, but her outfit came all together with the devil staff.

"Your eyes are so red! What's wrong?" she asked.

I sat on the bed still sniffling and through them said, "I was talking to Ichigo then suddenly Ulquiorra came over and looked pissed off and for a second I thought I could read his thoughts and then they left out back and…and…" I couldn't keep myself together and started crying into Rukias arms.

"Shhh…Shhh. It's ok. He promised didn't he?" Rukia asked.

Wiping away my tears I said, "Yah, but I always rely on him to protect me. I don't want that anymore. I want to protect him."

"Well…go after him and stop them. Only you have the ability to stop what they're going to do." Rukia reassured me.

"Ok! I'm going to protect Ichigo and he won't have to protect me." I said excitedly.

"Good luck and tell Ichigo he's an idiot!" Rukia yelled after me as I ran down the stairs, around the house and out the back.

"I'm going to protect him," I thought to myself, "I'm going to protect him."

"I'm coming Ichigo. I'm coming."

I jumped back and landed only to see that Ichigo had landed a good-sized punch on my face. It started to swell, but I got him back with a slice from my sword on his arm. He finally pulled his sword out too. What surprised me the most is that when banki is performed that the sword gets bigger but his sword was just pitch black and simple with a crossed hilt and a black chain at the end. His outfit had also changed. It was a black shihakusho with a red fabric underneath. His eyes have changed too. It's as if he knows he's going to win this fight. As if, he made a promise and can't break it. Who was he? Well mine was better. My skin usually can't be cut unless someone uses a good amount of energy, which Ichigo happened to have. Lucky me. My number showed. Ichigo wasn't surprised that I happened to be fourth. The only thing that makes this fight hard is that I can't use my wings. Not here. Orihime might come. She'd be mortified and could never love me.

"She won't come. She told me she wouldn't. I made her promise. You don't have to worry about her. If you're hiding anything just show it. She won't come." Ichigo stated.

How did he know what I was thinking? Oh well he'll die soon enough.

"Very well then. I will show you everything I have up my sleeve. You will soon know pain and you will never be able to go back to her."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you. I will show you everything I have as well." Ichigo smugly remarked.

He disgusts me. His smirks, the way his eyes show his emotions, and everything about him. I really want to make him suffer for everything.

"You disgust me." I say.

"Wouldn't expect less." Ichigo answered back.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" I asked. I truly wanted to know.

He quickly responded with, "I just want to win. I don't have to, but for her, I will."

"I see…Then you will die here without her seeing you. You will die alone."

With fire in his eyes, Ichigo replied, "Wanna bet?"

I started running out the back door where the boys went. I stopped about halfway and looked around. Usually I can find were everyone goes because they leave clues like footprints or something, but I couldn't find anything that showed where they went. I ran around the area a bit to see if there was anything. Maybe a piece of clothing was caught on a branch or I don't know, just anything, but I didn't see anything. There was no way to find them. I dropped to my knees in the middle of the clearing and cried. I couldn't stop the hurt of the ones I loved.

"I'm so useless!" I hollered as I cried, suddenly my hairpins and necklace started glowing. They shot up and I turned away from the bright light.

Suddenly there was a bright light and I heard a voice, then a fairy looking thing came right into my face and said, "Hi! My name's Shuno!"

She wore a red and yellow dress with white wings and she had blonde hair in a ponytail.

She started talking again and other little fairies popped up. Five more. Who were these people? Well Shuno started introducing me to all the others.

"Over here is Ayame, the big guy over there is Baigon, the crazy looking guy on your left is Hinagiku, the colorful jumpy girl on your right is lily, and the annoyed guy off on the side is Tsubaki." Shuno said. Wow, she is REALLY talk-a-tive. Ayame had a pink dress with red wings that were accented with yellow flowers. She had black pigtails and seemed really shy. Baigon was a big buff looking fairy that had a cover on his mouth. The cover had flowers and marking on it. He also had gray hair in a ponytail with a green shirt, pink pants, and white wings. Hinagiku looks kinda weird with his purple striped pajama looking suit with an eye cover that was accommodated with purple wings that have yellow polka dots. Lily is a spunky looking girl with pink hair with three buns and yellow sunglasses. She has an orange necklace and she wore a blue swimsuit thing that had black flowers on it. Her wings were pink with white swirls on it. Tsubaki was apparently the cool one. He wore a black and red outfit with his wings the same color. He has black hair and wore a tan scarf that covered his mouth. He had a scar across the left side of his forehead.

"So where did you come from and what are you?" I asked.

Shuno replied with, "We came from the emotions in your heart, and were from your hairpins. I guess you humans would call us fairies."

"So can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure!" Shuno exclaimed.

"Then work your magic!"

I spun around and swung my sword. He used a sonído; I missed. He swung his sword to my back; I used flash step. I can't withstand this fight anymore. I'm bleeding from my shoulder, leg, cheek, and my side. I'm bruised all over. His speed is so fast I can't keep up with him. His wings are a big pain. He doesn't even have a scratch. I can't die here though. I made a promise to her and I can't break it. Suddenly Ulquiorra whipped his wing and flung me back into a gravestone. I got back up holding onto my sword with a tight grip.

"Why do you still hold your sword?" he asked, "Why do you continue to fight when you know you will lose?"

Hoarsely I answered back, "Cause I have to win!" I lifted my sword and with fire in my eyes, I got ready for another attack.

"Then I will show you true despair. Watch closely Ichigo Kurosaki, for this will be the last thing you see before you die." Ulquiorra said as a black and green energy engulfed him turning him into almost a bat like thing, with jet black wings, white as snow horns, black hair, eyes darker than the forest green, huge black claws, and a monstrous tail that could kill anyone in one hit. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy but this is for her. I pulled my sword up to position and looked at him.

"Be ready. Watch. Cause if you don't…" He suddenly used sonído and was right next to me with this green energy light thing that I think was his sword and finished his sentence with,

"You'll die."

We had probably ran about a few blocks when suddenly Tsubaki pointed out another trail; one that seemed to lead straight to the graveyard.

"Oh no…" I covered my mouth. They were going to fight there!? But either one could be stabbed by something if they leaned up against it or who knows what could happen to them there.

"We've got to hurry. If they are where I think they are, we don't have much time. Let's go!" I yelled at them. We ran for a few more blocks; I thought we had made it in time to stop them but I was terribly wrong. We were too late.

I was thrown into about twenty more gravestones when Ulquiorra picked me up with his tail and says, "Drop your sword. You know the difference between our strengths."

As he strangles me I say, "You think I wouldn't know that. I knew from the beginning that you were stronger than I was. Nothing will make me change my mind. I…will…defeat…you…Ulqu…iorra."

With anger and frustration he said,

"Then die." He raised his hand to stab me in the chest, leaving a hole in my chest where his is when he stopped about half way to one word,

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I saw what I didn't want to see. My worst nightmares come true. I looked at Ichigo. I wanted it to all go away.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" I yelled shaking my head. If Ichigo died then so would I. I left all my hopes and dreams with him and losing him would result in losing me. Ulquiorra stopped right before he was going to kill Ichigo. I looked up into Ulquiorra's eyes, pleading, and crying, "Don't. Please don't. Please."

"Does he hold your hopes and dreams?" Ulquiorra asked. I shook my head yes.

"Very well." Ulquiorra said dejectedly. He let Ichigo fall out of his grip and threw him off the nothingness they were standing on. Suddenly Shuno yelled at me with something like, "Call our names and the name of the power's within you!"

"Alright, LILY, BAIGON, HINKAGIKU! SHUN SHUN RIKKA!" and suddenly the three fairies made a shield around Ichigo and brought him to the ground to me. I ran over to him and sat down yelling and crying, "Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo? Please be ok, Ichigo!"

"Orihime," Shuno said, "Use mine and Ayame's power to heal his wounds. Just say our names and the chant."

"Ok, Shuno, Ayame, Shun Shun Rikka." They suddenly made a cover over Ichigo and his wounds were just disappearing as if they weren't even there.

"Tsubaki could you destroy the area the fight happened?" I asked curiously. I was assuming he had the cool destroy something power.

"Are you kidding?" He said arrogantly, "Of course I can! Call my name!"

"TSUBAKI! SHUN SHUN RIKKA!" I yelled. He went and destroyed the area, Ichigo finally awoke, and Ulquiorra came down and had changed back to normal; same with Ichigo.

"Orihime?!" He asked surprised, "What, when did you get here?"

"Don't worry your safe, and by the way, (SMACK) "DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME BEHIND EVER!" I barked at him as I slapped him about halfway though my sentence. I didn't mean to scare both of them but I made sure that they understood that I'm not to be taken lightly.

"Orihime," Ulquiorra started, "This is my entire fault because I was jealous that Ichigo was more important to you than me, but I was shown different. I'm sorry."

"I forgave you when you didn't kill Ichigo." I said.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Now let's go back and enjoy the party before the night ends." I said.

"Yah. Sounds good." They said in unison.

We got back and danced the night away. The fight was behind us and the boys got along. The night wore down and everyone started to leave. Rukia was going to Renji's for a date night. Chad got a ride home from a friend, and Ulquiorra left in his car and went home after apologizing for the 8ooth time. The only people who were left were Ichigo and I. I was already starting to blush. He came over to me after greeting the last person out.

"Hey I wanted to thank you for saving me back there. Without you, I would be dead. I'm sorry for doubting you." He said.

"Oh, you don't have to. I just didn't want to see you hurt." I said blushing.

"Orihime." Ichigo said.

"Yah?"

"I love you." Ichigo said stepping closer to me and pulling me close.

I smiled and leaned in too whispering, "I love you too."

And our kiss ended the splendid night of Halloween.

* * *

Thanks for reading! it's my first story and i hope it's good. 3 i'm definatly making another story of this couple. i love this pairing. it's 1 of my favorites! :3 if i need i will edit to make it better i just need to try it out. thanks for reading!


End file.
